


Flowers of Faith, Resilience and Thankfulness

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost befriends dragons, Jon is a freaking romantic, Jon takes Dany to the Winterfell Glass Gardens, Oh and Jon finally gets to ride the dragon named after his father, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Dany urges Jon to become a dragon rider. After days of training, he succeeds.  As a thank you gift, Jon gives her flowers and some encouragement for the upcoming battle. Fluff ensues~This story also marks the start of Jon's tradition of giving Dany flowers when he's feeling particularly romantic.





	Flowers of Faith, Resilience and Thankfulness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So this is the first fic in my series where Jon gives Dany flowers when he feels like words alone won't be enough to convey his feelings for her or when he just can't find the words to tell her things. Basically, Jon is a freaking romantic af sweetheart. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> PS: Thank you sooo much Iris (midqueenally on Tumblr)! You've helped me sooo much with my Jonerys fics. Thanks for listening to me throw ideas at you and being my first reviewer haha. Hope you stick around for more hehe~ XD
> 
> Also, i need to give credit to game of thrones wikia for the valyrian and dothraki translations. :)
> 
> Sōvēs : Fly  
> Valahd: Giddyup!

“Are you sure about this, my queen?” Jon looked dubiously between Dany and the ginormous creature looming tall in front of him. Drogon was sniffing curiously at his face. A gust of his warm breath washed over Jon’s body, chasing away the cold of winter momentarily.

“Yes, Jon. Drogon let you touch him, he trusts you.” Dany gave him a shove, urging him to approach her child. “I’ll be right there with you.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Go on!”

Seeing his hesitance, Dany chuckled, rolling her eyes, giving her child a pet on the snout in thanks for being cooperative. Drogon purred contentedly. “Here I thought you would be excited to experience what it’s like to fly.”

“I am. It’s just...” Gently grabbing Dany’s tiny hands in his, Jon asked: “Are you serious in letting me ride one of your children? And into battle no less?”

Squeezing his fingers and giving his arms a swing, Dany smiled sincerely at him. “I am. It would be helpful when the time comes. You’ll have more than one means of defeating the enemy, dragonfire and dragon glass.”

“But I’m not a Targaryen. It doesn’t feel right. I feel as if I’m barging in on something sacred that doesn’t belong to me.” Jon protested.

“You aren’t Jon! There has been history of non Targaryen dragon riders in the past. Besides, I want you to.” Plagued by sudden forlorn thoughts, Dany’s eyebrows drew together as her lips were dragged down by a frown. Gazing down at their clasped hands, her voice came out small. “You’ve already died for your people once. I don’t want you to die again. I want you to survive, Jon Snow. You have to.” 

_You have to for me._

Whatever this was between them was so new. They hadn’t established what it really was yet. However, as the number of nights they spent together grew, they both knew something special was brewing, taking root in their hearts. They cared for each other deeply, way more than they’ve ever cared for anyone before. They both knew it went deeper than just physical attraction. Was it love? It felt too soon to tell. They were getting there though, they both felt it.

Even without her voicing it, Jon could tell what she meant to say. He knew what she wanted to say because they were both thinking the same thing. “You have to survive as well. We both need to survive this. The people of Westeros need you.”

_I need you._

Jon sighed. “But Dany, if something happens to Rheagal, I will never forgive myself.”

Her tears of anguish for the death of her child, Viserion all those weeks ago were still clear in his mind. Seeing her lips wobble and her face crumple in despair was a stab to his heart. After spending weeks at Dragonstone in her presence, talking with her, learning about her, he had unknowingly come to care deeply for this elusive, maddeningly frustrating, intimidating, but very compassionate queen. He wished they’d never gone over the Wall. Nothing was worth the loss of a child. He would carry the guilt of having a hand at leading to the demise of her child forever. “I would do anything to erase what happened that day. I can’t stand you losing another child!”

“I know. I wish I could bring him back too.” Dany murmured, voice trembling slightly, tears blurring her vision. Her heart clenching tight as the images that fuelled her nightmares for so many nights flooded her mind once more. She saw him falling from the sky as he bled, could still hear his pained screams as he fell, plunging into the frozen icy depths of the lake. The cries of his brothers resounding in her ears and the sound of her own heart cracking in two much like the eggshells that housed her children as infants, cracking open to allow them entry to this world, this cruel world. With the cracking of her heart, her baby left this world forever. “Maybe this time with an extra rider, it will guarantee both my children’s survival.”

Jon ran his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand, his voice gentle. “How so?”

“If you were riding Rheagal, you could get him out of harms way quicker, if needed. He could be your means of escape from danger as well.” Dany sniffled, blinking away the moisture that swirled in her eyes. ”Having an extra pair of eyes to look out for one another as a precaution would be advisable.”

“You still trust me with your children? After what happened the last time?” Jon voice carried a sense of disbelief.

“I do. It wasn’t your fault. It was the Night King’s.” Dany gripped his hands tightly, trying to convey her sincerity, her determination, why she wanted him to fly with her into battle. “There is without a doubt that as we speak, he is gathering more troops and strengthening his army. All the more reason we need to be stronger, we _cannot_ lose, we need to _destroy_ him.”

Her lilac eyes were alight with a flame. Jon recognized it, that fury burning in his queen’s eyes. He first witnessed it on the ship when he woke from his near hyperthermia, exhaustion induced slumber. It echoed the fury he felt towards the Night King as her children roared, watching their brother fall. Seeing it again, the fury from that day stirred to life within him once more. He made up his mind. He would fight to protect his people, avenge Viserion and destroy the Night King. “In that case, it would be my honour, my queen, to become a dragon rider.”

“Good.” Dany gave him a firm nod and a little smile.

To the side, Rheagal was hunched over on all fours, his large emerald green wings tucked up against his sides, his snout settled between his two fore claws, staring at Jon’s dire wolf, Ghost intently. The white ball of fluff was staring just as intently back at the gigantic creature multiple times his size, teeth bare, growling, standing his ground. Rheagal cocked his head, regarding Ghost. He wasn’t sure what to make of this strange tiny, fluffy creature. Ghost on the other hand had no fear for the dragon. The dragon inched forward on his scaly belly, approaching the wolf with caution, slowly, slowly, hesitantly inching himself forward, till his nose lightly bobbed Ghost’s. With a yelp, both creatures reared back at the odd sensation, cold wet snout touching a dry, scaly warm one, blinking owlishly at each other. Seeing that neither were a threat to one another, Ghost let out a bark and began running around the dragon, tail wagging excitedly. Rheagal’s tail swished back and forth, emitting a low keening noise from his throat and a purr rumbled in his chest, watching his new friend zoom around.

“Now that’s a sight that warms the heart.” Jon smiled.

Following Jon’s line of vision to see what he was looking at, Dany had to smile. “Rheagal likes him already. He should be fine with you. Don’t worry.” Threading her fingers through his, Dany pulled him over to where Drogon lay resting. “Come on, let’s go for a ride.”

Noticing their approach, Drogon rose to a crouch and unfurled his wings in a stretch before folding them back in slightly. The folds of his wings created a staircase for his mother to climb up onto his back. Holding onto the spikes at the back of his neck, Dany hoisted herself up with practiced ease to straddle the large expanse of Drogon’s back.

Sticking out her hand down towards Jon she urged: “Come up, Jon.”

Jon grabbed onto Dany’s outstretched hand and climbed atop the dragon, settling himself behind her, unsure of what to do or where to put his hands.

“You might want to hold on. We don’t want you falling off.” Taking Jon’s hands, Dany pulled them to the front of her to grab at the spikes on the back of Drogon’s neck, subsequently encasing herself in the cage of his arms. Leaning back to give Jon a little kiss on the cheek, she asked: “Lets go, shall we?”

Jon gulped. “Aye.”

“Ah before we go, I think I should tell you this so you can get started with your training. Dragons are empathetic to a certain degree. They can sense what their riders are feeling and sometimes thinking. The stronger the bond you have with them, the stronger the empathy.”

“Is that how you command them without saying a word?” Jon mused.

“Yes. Because I’m their mother, our bond is relatively strong.” Giving Jon’s arm a pat, she continued: “Since you’re just starting, you’re bond hasn’t developed yet. You’ll need to use verbal commands.”

“Oh.” Jon had never heard her give a command before, given that he’s only ever seen her flying on Drogon or landing. “What do you say?”

“To fly, you say Sōvēs. It’s Valyrian for fly.”

“Sōvēs....” Jon let the foreign word roll off his tongue, experimenting with the feel of it.

“That’s good!” For someone who didn’t know the language at all, his pronunciation was quite accurate. “Why don’t you try it? Give Drogon the command.”

“Umm… Alright.” Looking at Dany who was nodding enthusiastically at him, encouraging him, Jon tightened his grip on the spikes and cleared his throat. “Drogon? Sōvēs!”

With a roar, the dragon lurched forward in a run. His passengers jerked backwards in surprise due to the inertia. Spreading out his wings and flapping them, he pushed off the ground with his powerful hind legs. With each flap of his wings, they rose higher and higher. Deciding to join in their flight, Rheagal leapt up into the sky, leaving a barking, flabbergasted Ghost behind.

Jon looked down, watching as the ground grew further and further away. His poor confused dire wolf was running around in circles, barking at the sky. Jon could see the tops of the snow-capped trees of the woods on the outskirts of Winterfell. The trees surrounding the open snow covered field they were on and Ghost grew smaller and smaller and smaller as they gained altitude.

Soon, they were flying amongst the clouds. Jon couldn’t see anything ahead of them other than white. Reaching a hand out towards the fluffy clouds around them, he smiled in fascination as his fingers passed through the clouds, the water vapour dampening his hand. This was amazing. Drogon’s large wings dispersed the clouds around them, slicing through the fluffy clouds as they soared. The winter winds whipped about them, blowing their hair everywhere and whistled in their ears as Drogon gained velocity, breaking through the clouds. Rheagal screeched in delight as he flew alongside his brother. Drogon dipped and rose, spreading his wings out to glide across the sky and finally deciding to swoop down low that they flew closer to the ground, circling towards Winterfell. The sun shone down on them, casting dragon shaped shadows over the land. The people who have gathered for the winter in Winter Town selling their wares and shopping at the stalls lining the streets gaped up at them as they watched the magnificent creatures soar.

Dany shouted over the wind pointing at something in the distance: “Look, Jon! It’s Winterfell!”

Jon looked over her shoulder ahead of them. “Wow.” The buildings of his home came into view. The towers and castles of his home that loomed tall seemed so small from this high above. The people of Winterfell milled about their day, pausing to look up, startled as their leader flew over their heads. He saw Arya sparring with Brienne. She looked up noticing the dragon in flight. Her eyes widened seeing her brother riding on its back. He grinned giving her a wave. He could see the Godswood adjacent to the castle. The red leaves of the weirwood tree rustled in the wind rustled as they flew by.

“Dany, this is.... I don’t even have words for this.” Jon laughed. Exhilaration filled his chest as they sailed through the air, high above everything, away from everyone else, away from responsibilities. It was just the two of them up here.

“It’s beautiful up here isn’t it?”

“Aye, it is.” Jon breathed. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Dany placed her hand on his, resting on her stomach, reclining fully into his embrace. “I’ve never had anyone to share this experience with before. Well, never someone whom I really wanted to share this with.”

Jon hummed in amusement. “Really?”

“Mhmm. Until you that is.” Dany admitted with a chuckle.

“Well, I’m very happy that you chose me to experience this with you.” Looking towards the horizon in the distance, Jon smiled as he watched Rheagal swooping and spiralling ahead of them. Flying might not be so bad with the right company, he decided.

So, Jon began his dragon riding lessons. At the beginning, Rheagal was hesitant with Jon riding him and would fly or move away when Jon approached him. He wasn’t used to anyone riding him. Jon would be the first to attempt it, even his mother never rode him. Therefore, every night, Jon would spend some time before bed with the dragon to earn his trust. Not forgetting Drogon of course. He brought them treats in the form of leg of lambs and various cuts of meat. Ghost would tag along too to meet his friends. Sometimes, Dany would go with him as well, watching them interact from the sidelines with a smile, letting them bond with Jon. As time passed, Rheagal and Jon grew closer and was finally willing to let Jon climb aboard. Over the next few weeks, Jon and Dany headed to train with the dragons after strategic meetings. To start, Jon and Rheagal practiced flying with his verbal commands. Dany often flew beside them with Drogon, observing them, making sure everything went smoothly. With each passing day, Dany could see their synchronicity building and she couldn’t wait for the day when Jon could fly without help through the sky with her baby.

“Dany, I think I’ve finally got it. I think I can fly with Rheagal on my own without giving a single command.” Jon was dragging Dany towards the dragons.

“Jon, slow down!” Dany laughed at his zeal. Could he really do it?

As Jon strode towards his dragon friend, Rheagal lifted up his head from his resting position and began to purr and flap his wings. A keening noise rumbled in his throat. He was happy to see his friend. Sensing that his friend wanted to go flying, Rheagal crouched and curled his wings for Jon to climb up.

“Watch, Dany.” Jon beamed down at her as he leant forward to pet Rheagal. He looked so charming sitting atop her dragon. His eyes were alight with a determination and confidence that made her heart flip. “Let’s do this, Rheagal. Let’s show your mother how good we’ve gotten.” Rheagal screeched excitedly and shot off the ground with a leap.

Dany watched in wonder at them circling above her. She needed a better view. Bounding over to her eldest child, she climbed on. “Drogon, Valahd!” And up he flew to chase after his brother.

As she broke through the tree line, she saw the duo ahead of them. They dove into the clouds, disappearing for moments before emerging again. Dany’s breath caught. Rheagal’s green scales shimmered, reflecting the sunbeams that cut through the clouds. And Jon, he looked so at ease on Rheagal’s back, almost like he was born to ride a dragon. His cape was billowing out behind him as they soared.

With a whoop, Jon held on to Rheagal’s spikes as the dragon did a backflip through the air, spiralling gracefully with his wings tucked in close to his chest before spreading out once more to glide through the sky. Dany had never attempted to try any tricks with Drogon, there just wasn’t the time. Jon and Rheagal looked majestic.

Flying closer to them so that they were side by side, Dany couldn’t resist staring at Jon. The utter joy on he’s face was so pure and unbidden. He was laughing and grinning with a glee that was blinding. Feeling her eyes on him, Jon turned to look at her. The smile on his face never faltered. In fact, it grew into a beam. Seeing him like this reminded her of the fact that he was just a young as she was. He looked so free and happy. Dany felt her heart grow so much in her chest, she couldn’t breathe. He was so beautiful.

“I told you I could do it!” Jon exclaimed as he hopped off his dragon once they reached the ground, still beaming at her.

“It would appear so.” Dany walked over to meet him. “I am so proud of you.” She twined her arms around his neck, pulling him close and rewarding him with a kiss to his upturned lips.

“Thank you, Dany.” Jon scratched his cheek coyly at her praise. “You gave me the chance to experience something magical.”

“You’re very welcome.” Dany smiled.

“I have a feeling we will be victorious in the upcoming battle.” Jon ran a palm along Rheagal’s snout, petting him in thanks, feeling him purr. “By the way, I have something to show you, Dany.”

Curling his larger hand around her smaller one, they said goodbye to Rheagal and Drogon and began their track back to Winterfell. The couple walked in companionable silence, hand in hand along the tree lined path back towards the North Gate of Winterfell. The weather was blessedly not too snowy, only a thin layer of accumulated snow covered the ground, so their stroll was fairly pleasant. When they returned to Winterfell, Jon led her through a series of passages that she had yet to pass through.

"What do have to show me?”

“You’ll see soon.” Jon replied evasively not giving her a single hint.

As they reached an opening in the wall to their right, Dany’s mouth fell open with a gasp. “What is this place?”

In front of them stood a large, long house that spanned the length of the castle wall, made entirely of glass, but it wasn’t like any house she had seen before. It was a house for plants and flowers.

“It’s the Winterfell glass gardens.” Jon said as he opened the glass door with a flourish, ushering her inside with a wave of his arm. As she stepped into the house, the scent of different flowers, plants and soil wafted into Dany’s nose. Compared to the cold outside, the inside of the house was hot and humid. It felt like the climate down South that she grew up with.

“It’s so warm in here! How is that possible in winter?” Dany asked with her eyes wide.

Jon chuckled at her reaction. She looked so endearing as her eyes shone in amazement. “Winterfell is built on top of a hot spring. It keeps this place warm throughout the year, allowing us to grow crops and flowers all year round.”

“This is ingenuous, Jon!” Dany was stunned. “And the glass around it, let’s the sun in?”

“Aye.” Jon smiled watching Dany walk around the house, looking at the different plants they grew. They were grown in wooden boxes filled with soil. There were vegetables, such as pumpkins, radishes, potatoes and a large myriad of colourful flowers lined the sides of the garden. Dany didn’t even know the names of any of them.

“This is marvellous! I think this might be my favourite place in Winterfell.” Dany exclaimed as she walked back to stand by Jon’s side.

“It certainly was one of mine as a child.” Jon recalled. “As you know, a bastard rarely gets treated well. I used to sneak in here and help the gardeners when I got lonely.” Dany slid her hand back into his, offering him some comfort through touch. Appreciating her thoughtfulness, a little smile lifted his lips. Squeezing her hand in return, Jon continued his recount of his childhood: “The gardeners were kind to me. I helped them plant seeds in the soil boxes and watered them everyday.”

Dany smiled imagining a little boy with a curly mop of raven hair on his haunches, little dirt covered hands, sticking seeds into the soil, lugging buckets of water as big as his head around and his little tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrated on his task of ladling water for the plants. He must have been so adorable.

“They also taught me lots about the different types of plants they grew here, the names of flowers and their meanings too. Hmm... Let’s see what I can show you.” Pulling her with him he walked towards a box of flowers. They had deep, royal, purple petals. The blossoms drooped downwards like little bells. “Can you guess what these are called, Dany?”

“Well, they look like bells. So... Are they called Bellflowers?” Dany guessed with a tilt of her head.

“That is correct. They’re called Campanulas, otherwise known as Bellflowers.” Reaching out Jon plucked off a blossom and placed it in her hand with an exaggerated bow. “For you, my queen.”

“Why, thank you, my lord.” Dany giggled accepting the flower from him.

As they walked, Dany listened enthralled as Jon pointed out different flowers and their meanings to her. He really knew a lot about them. This man intrigued her. She wondered what else hid under the layers of his being, yet to be discovered. Hopefully, she’d get to uncover them all one day.

Progressing through the glass gardens, Dany released that they were leaving the warmth and were heading to a section of the gardens that was just as cold as the outside. The gardens were split in half with one side for vegetation suited for warm climates and the other for cooler climates.

“Now, this one here is an Iris. They come in many colours. In this case, as you can see it’s blue.” Kneeling by the box of flowers on the ground, Dany admired their blue almost indigo, purple petals. They looked like blue roses, standing upright in the middle with additional petals lining the base of the bloom. The petals at the base had stripes of yellow running through the centre.

“These are like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Dany said. Even in Essos, where flowers bloomed even in the desert, these looked very unusual.

Jon laughed. “Aye, I imagine it would be difficult to grow them elsewhere. These flowers prefer to grow in cold, frosty climates, like what we have here in Winterfell.” Removing his blade from his waist, he cut off an iris and handed it to Dany. “For you as well, my queen.” 

“Thank you.” Dany accepted the flower warily. This was getting suspicious. Out of all the flowers that they passed by, why was he only giving her these ones? Why did he leave out the meanings of these two flowers that she held in her hands? Did he have an ulterior motive in mind? “Why these particular flowers, Jon? You never told me what they meant. Are you trying to tell me something?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Maybe? I’ll tell you what they mean later. There is one more I need to find.” Jon rubbed at his scruffy chin as his eyes scanned the room.

“Alright, what do they look like? I’ll help you find them.” Dany was eager to speed things along. She hated not knowing something. The suspense always frustrated her to no end.

“They’re white and tiny, that look like little bells, just like the Bellflowers but very much smaller.” Jon answered her distractedly, all the while searching for the bloom he had in mind.

“White and small that look like bells.” As she turned to begin her search, through the glass windows, Dany’s eyes landed on a cluster of little flowers growing under a tree, in the snow outside. “Jon! Is it those outside?”

Jon rushed to her side to gaze out onto the snow covered ground. “Aye! You found them!”

The snow crunched under their feet as he tugged her along by the hand, towards the tree. Bending down, he plucked a little flower off the ground by the stem and presented it to his queen. Along with the other two, they made a tiny makeshift bouquet of purple, blue and white.

“Great! Can you tell me what these all mean now?” Dany smiled as she rolled her eyes impatiently.

_Oh how he adored his feisty queen._

“Alright then.” Jon smiled cheekily. Closing the distance between them, he pushed Dany backwards until there was nowhere to go. Her back hit the trunk of the oak tree they were standing under with a light thud. “I gave you this Bellflower because they are a flower that mean thankfulness.” Jon said tucking a lock of silver hair behind her ear that had escaped from her braid and was hanging loose by her face.

Standing so close to her, he couldn’t help but appreciate how gorgeous she was. Due to the cold, her cheeks were flushed to a delicate shade of pink. Her wide lilac eyes that were looking back at him sparkled under the sun. Her plump rosy lips looked like ripe peaches he so desperately wanted to taste. And he did just that. Leaning down, he captured her lips in his and kissed her tenderly. His chapped lips against her soft ones felt wonderful. When they broke apart panting, Dany felt as if he stole her breath away. Jon just couldn’t get enough of her. He couldn’t resist kissing her again, once, twice, three times, before whispering against her parted lips. “Thank you, Dany. For letting me near you children, for trusting me. I promise I’ll try my best to keep them safe.”

Caressing the apple of her soft cheek, he murmured: “The iris signifies faith and hope. I know you’re worried about the upcoming war so I thought you could use some encouragement.” Placing another kiss to her nose, he continued: “Have faith in our men, our armies and us. We can do this, my queen. We will win this war.”

Dany was speechless. She was used to having admires. Her ex lovers had given her flowers in the past but none this meaningful. All she could do was nod. This stoic man was surprisingly romantic.

“What about this white little one?” Dany whispered, tracing a finger along the fur of his cloak, basking in the warmth radiating off of his body as they stood chest to chest. 

“That, my darling queen is a Snowdrop. This little flower may be small, but they are able to withstand even the harshest of winter storms. They grow and thrive during the coldest of winters. It signifies resilience.” Jon nuzzled his nose against Dany’s. “I know you have doubts about yourself sometimes, but you my queen are the most resilient person I know. After all the pain you’ve gone through, you’re still standing. I believe you’ll win this war and come out stronger than ever. You’ll get the throne you deserve as well because Westeros needs a ruler like you.” Giving her chin a little nudge with his forefinger, Jon added: “So, keep your chin up, Dany. We’ll see this battle through and any battle that comes after. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

Listening to his words and looking down at the flowers between them, cradled against her chest, Dany couldn’t hold back the smile that threatened to split her face in half. Her heart fluttered within her chest. This man was so sweet, so thoughtful and so very wise. They hadn’t been together long, but for some reason, he knew her so well. With his words and his actions, she felt cherished and loved.

Dany let out a breathy laugh. “I think I should be the one thanking you, my lord. You have a way with words, don’t you?”

“Perhaps.” Jon smirked, as his eyes roamed her features, taking in her beauty.

“Is this going to become a habitual gesture, Jon Snow?" Dany asked as she fiddled with the petals of the iris in her hand.

"Perhaps...” Dany looked up at him with an eyebrow arched. He simply shrugged.

“And is it going to be so mysterious and cryptic every time?”

“Perhaps.” Jon replied, brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Dany shook her head as she laughed. How did she get so lucky to have found someone who was just so exasperatingly loveable?

The next morning, Dany set out to acquire a book that contained the meaning of different flowers. Her gut told her that she would be using it quite a lot in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! The first fic of my 4 part series (for now). I'll be posting a fic every other day I think. They're all done. I just need to edit them hehe. In the mean time do tell me what you thought about this fic!
> 
> You can drop me some prompts if you want as well :) gimme some ideas on what to write hehe! You can find me on tumblr (phoebemaybe).


End file.
